slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katiee Davi
Mascara Magic real name Katiee Davi (born 5/31/2008) is a second life professional wrestler and model best known for her time with DCWF. Early DCWF Mascara joined DCWF in late september 2008 with her sister Lipgloss Magic, who later changed her name to Kayla Stratten. They were known as the Magic Sisters or the Magic Twins. Mascara made her debut in a match against Harley13 Tigerpaw which she won, She later began having matches with Candice Thespian, this then started a rivalry between them. The two girls had a couple of matches before becoming very good friends, this then lead to Candice joining Kayla and Mascara and forming Fatal Attraction. Mascara competed in the the Womens Championship Tournament, she was elminated in the second round by Paula Wilcox after beating candice Thespian in the first round. Fatal Attraction Fatal attraction started in early 2009 consisting of Kayla Stratten, Mascara Magic and Candice Thespian They were a second life version of The Beautiful People. In april 2009 Fatal Attraction competed in the April Fools Hardcore Rules 6 man elimination match against Prodigy, Mascara was eliminated second after eliminating mobeacha with her handbag. Thespian and Stratten then joined the Tag team tournament to try and win The DCWF Tag Team Championship. Also competing for the championship were Prodigy, consisting of Allie Christenson, JennF Parkin and Mobeacha Lohner. These two groups then started a rivalry, during this time Mascara became more of a valet for Fatal Attraction standing ringside for their matches. The Tag Team Championship match was then cancelled due to DCWF Owner Alpin Criss leaving. When DCWF re-opened Candice thespian was released from her DCWF contract due to rl issues which left Mascara and Kayla the only two members. They then started became allies with Sierra Charisma who later on became the new member of fatal attration. DCWF, Mid 2009 - Present In early october 2009, Mascara accompanied Kayla to a dark match against Antonia Foggarty in which she interfeared but missed antonia and hit kayla which let her to lose the match. Mascara then had a match against team mate Sierra Charisma in which she won by pinfall. After this Mascara accompanied Kayla to a match with Katheryn Blackadder and shouted trash to her while they fought, Kayla then won the match. Mascara was later released from her dcwf contract on 4/12/2009 but was then later rehired after apologizing to Eric Stuart. On the christmas show Mascara accompanied Sierra Charisma against Antonia Foggarty. Mascara was then hit with a ring bell after trying to interfere, This lead to a Rivalry with Antonia. Mascara then got mad and requested a one on one match against Antonia, during this match a security camera in the carpark came on and it showed Fatal Attraction blowing up Antonia's Car, Antonia was then counted out and mascara won the match. Magic and Charisma later accompanied Kayla to a match against JessieBlaire Mildor in which Antonia commentated. During this match Sierra and Mascara interfered and mascara hit jessie with a steel chair leaving her out cold. Her latest match was on 23/1/2010 against Katheryn Blackadder in which Mascara was piledrived and beaten by Katheryn. 'XWA ' Mascara was released from her contract a week later. After this she moved to XWA (Xtreme Wrestling Alliance), She then changed her ring name to Katiee Davi, along with Stratten changing to Kellie Hallison. Her time with XWA was very short, She is due to return to the fedearation soon. There are rumours that former Fatal Attraction member Candice Thespian is returning along side her. Davi later changed her name to Nicki, adopting the persona of US rapper Nicki Minaj but was released from her contract 17th September 2011, a week later. Personal Life Katiee identifies as sexually-fluid. The 2010 Album Betrayel was a flop, it placed 102 in the SL Music Charts. Katiee has recently changed her name to Katy. She is currently studying at a modelling school in hope of a modelling career.